<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by Rhohemian_Bapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768664">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody'>Rhohemian_Bapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freddie has a crush on Roger, He is nervous to admit such a thing, M/M, Quarantine, i hope it doesn't suck, this is short but i almost had no idea what to do with this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Roger spend quarantine together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Froger Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seems like it’s just getting worse out there,” Roger commented.  They’d been watching the news.  There was no doubt that these were strange and scary times they were living through.  </p>
<p>Freddie nodded.  He was scared.  Things had been tense with the world for the entire year; he didn’t even know where this would begin to go.  “Guess we’re quarantining together, then.”  He supposed there were worse things.  Freddie really liked Roger, and they’d always gotten along pretty well.  He just didn’t know if Roger knew how he truly felt.  Part of him worried that they’d get drunk one night, and there would be an unwitting confession of love on Freddie’s part.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Roger responded with a soft chuckle.  </p>
<p>Damn, there really wasn’t a thing about Roger that Freddie didn’t like.  He had the softest laugh, the prettiest face, and the best personality Freddie had ever seen on a person.  He was utterly besotted.  Aside from the nagging fear that he would confess his probably unreciprocated love, Freddie knew he and Roger would probably have a lot of fun quarantining together.  “Shall we drink to that?”  Freddie asked.  If they had nowhere to go, they might as well have some fun while they were trapped indoors together.</p>
<p>Roger grinned.  “Sure, mate.”  He got up and went over to their modest liquor cabinet.  “What are you feeling like you want to drink?  Vodka?  Whiskey?  I think we have a little bit of tequila in there, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vodka.  I’d love a vodka cranberry right about now.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Drinks in hand, the two decided to play some games to pass the time.  After a fair bit of bickering, they settled on Mario Kart.  Freddie loathed the game, given that he was absolutely terrible at it.  Roger, on the other hand, loved it.  He would have fought against it more if he didn’t have a crush on Roger.  But after a few rounds (and a few drinks), they both lost interest.</p>
<p>Roger wiped the remains of his drink from his top lip with his sleeve.  “Fuck it, let’s play truth or dare.”</p>
<p>Freddie snorted as he took another sip of his drink.  “What, are we in secondary school?”  He teased, winking at Roger.  He set the cup down.  He was feeling a little bit buzzed, and who was he to deny Roger?  “Why not?  Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>A big grin crossed Roger’s face.  “Okay, so truth or dare?”  </p>
<p>“What makes you think you get to go first?”  Freddie shoved Roger’s leg with his foot.  Of course, he was just teasing him.  “I guess dare?”  He responded.  </p>
<p>“I dare you… to take two shots, you choose the booze.”</p>
<p>Freddie scoffed, then got up and went to get a bottle of liquor from the cabinet.  Looking Roger in the eyes, he put the bottle to his lips and took two big swigs from it.  “Is that all you got?”</p>
<p>Roger rolled his eyes.  “You could have gotten a shot glass, at the very least.”</p>
<p>“Why dirty a dish when I was only doing it for a dare?”  He asked, then slogged back over to the sofa and plopped down next to Roger again.  “Your turn.  Truth or dare?”  </p>
<p>After taking a moment to think, Roger said, “truth.”</p>
<p>Freddie laughed.  “Coward.  I guess I can work with that.”  He hesitated, taking a second to come up with his question.  “Of everyone in the band, who are you most likely to bang?”</p>
<p>Roger’s face flushed bright red.  Freddie couldn’t tell if Roger was embarrassed or not.  It certainly looked like he knew his answer.</p>
<p>“Uh… Pass?”  He asked.  </p>
<p>“Nope, no passing in this game,” Freddie responded.  </p>
<p>Roger groaned dramatically and put his hands over his face.  “You’re killing me, Fred.”  He sighed and pulled his hands away from his face.  After being quiet for a long moment, he finally spoke up.  “You.”  His voice was barely audible.</p>
<p>Freddie’s forehead wrinkled.  “Beg pardon?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me say it again, Freddie,” Rogger begged.  </p>
<p>“No, I just didn’t hear you.  I want to know your answer. These are important questions.”</p>
<p>Roger sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face again.  “I said I’d bang you, of everyone in the band.”</p>
<p>It was Freddie’s turn to go red in the face.  “Oh... Well, thanks.”</p>
<p>“This was a really bad idea, I think.  Maybe we should stop.”</p>
<p>Freddie shook his head.  “No, it’s okay.  I’d bang you, too.”</p>
<p>The look on Roger’s face went from embarrassed to confused.  “Really?  I didn’t know you were into me.”</p>
<p>Fuck.  This was exactly what Freddie had been afraid of, getting drunk and telling Roger how he felt.  Even though Roger had said that he’d bang him, that meant nothing.  Freddie knew that banging someone didn’t necessarily mean that they wanted to be in a relationship.  Ah well, what did he have to lose?  “Yeah, I have been for a while.  Who wouldn’t be?  You’re the whole package, Rog.”</p>
<p>Roger’s face flushed a bright red color again.  Freddie hoped that he hadn’t embarrassed Roger too much.   It worried him that he’d done the wrong thing by confessing how he truly felt.</p>
<p>After an agonizing few seconds, Roger leaned forward and brushed his lips against Freddie’s.  Out of surprise, Freddie pulled away from Roger.  “Are you sure this is what you want?”  </p>
<p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Far be it from Freddie to need Roger to ask him twice.  He leaned forward again and kissed him slowly, his arms snaking around Roger’s neck.  His body pressed closer to Roger’s when he felt Roger’s arms go around his waist.  The feeling of Roger’s lips against his own just felt right.  They were as warm and soft as Freddie had expected, and it thrilled him endlessly.</p>
<p>Carefully, he scooted himself into Roger’s lap.  He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Roger’s, a smile crossing his face the whole time.  “This is nice,” he whispered.  </p>
<p>Roger smiled as well.  “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Just maybe, quarantining wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>